Cambio en tu mirada
by Cobrizo Cullen
Summary: En todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla, siempre anda sola, cabizbaja, pero lo que ha llamado mi atención a sido su mirada, vacía, carente de emoción, pero en mi estaba iluminar no solo ese rostros, sino también su vida.


**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**disclaimer: como saben los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia**

**Cambio en tu mirada.**

La veo en los pasillos. Ella, como siempre, no es consciente de que la sigo con mi mirada a cualquier lugar al que vaya.

Aún recuerdo cuando recién se mudó aquí, con su padre, el jefe Swan. Fue el chisme del pueblo durante mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como aparcó en el estacionamiento del instituto me di cuenta de que no fue de su agrado tener las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre ella, inmediatamente puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó a paso apresurado, ignorándonos a todos. Creo que esa vez fue una de las pocas veces en las que pude apreciar una emoción en su rostro, lástima que fue el disgusto.

Me acuerdo de que, cuando quise entablar conversación con ella, sólo me contestaba con monosílabos. Pensé que sería una chica enojada con el mundo por haberse mudado a este pueblo olvidado. Cuan equivocado estaba…

Tengo el honor de ser el único al que le hable por gusto y no por simple educación. En las clases que, gracias a Dios, compartimos, nos sentamos juntos y varias veces, entre pláticas, la he invitado a mi casa. Le he comentado a mis padres de ella, ya que, gracias a mis queridísimos hermanos (Nótese el sarcasmo), siempre me preguntan por su presencia cada que me ven.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando oigo el chasquido de unos dedos enfrente de mi rostro.

—¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿Otra vez imaginando un mundo donde Bella y tú viven felices por siempre? —Me dice Emmett, mi hermano mayor. Ruedo los ojos ante tal pregunta y sigo con mi _acoso_.

Hoy la observo, igual que otras veces. Ya no sé qué hacer para que pueda ver una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro. La he invitado a salir, al cine; incluso una vez hicimos un pequeño recorrido por la playa que hay en una reserva: _La Push,_ pero ni eso ayudó.

Dejo de idear cuando el timbre me distrae. Me despido de mis hermanos y alcanzo a Bella (Sólo en mis pensamiento la nombro así, todos la llamamos por su nombre completo).

—Hola, Isabella —saludo alegremente.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? —contesta, casi en un susurro.

—Nada… —Sonrío—. Paso por ti en la tarde, quiero mostrarte algo. —Le medio ordeno, juguetón.

—¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar? —cuestiona con la duda surcando su rostro.

—Es un lugar que encontré —contesto, guiñándole un ojo al momento de abrir la puerta. La dejo entrar primero.

Caminamos hacia nuestros lugares. Ya no puede interrogarme sobre hacia donde iremos ya que el profesor entra y, enseguida, inicia su clase. Me volteo para observarla mejor.

Hoy lleva su cabello castaño suelto, un rayo de sol que se cuela por la ventana lo hace ver rojizo. Debo de haberme quedado como estúpido, viéndole mucho rato, porque levanta su rostro del libro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

—_Amm_… No, nada. —Le digo. Siento mis orejas calientes por la vergüenza.

Me vuelvo hacia el pizarrón para ver qué es de lo que habla el profesor. Pronto, la clase termina, salvándome de conversar sobre la bochornosa situación de hace rato. Me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un "_nos vemos_".

Llego a mi auto y arranco para mi casa. Debo preparar las cosas para nuestra tarde.

….

Ya para cuando son las tres, salgo de mi hogar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le había pedido un consejo a Alice, mi hermana menor, sobre cómo decirle a Bella lo que siento por ella; al final, me dijo que como yo quisiera hacerlo. Saldría de mi corazón. _Gran ayuda…_ (Si notan el sarcasmo)

Llego a su casa por ella. Me pide que la espere un momento y, minutos después, regresa con una chaqueta. Nos dirigimos a mi coche y le abro la puerta. Me subo al asiento del conductor. Arranco hacia el prado que encontré hace unos días, una tarde que salí a correr.

En el camino nos la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y, al llegar, rápidamente emprendemos marcha por el camino de tierra, tropezando algunas veces con las rocas y raíces que se encuentran allí.

Estoy tan embobado viendo su pequeño mohín al golpearse con una rama, que no noto la piedra que se encuentra en mi camino. Tropiezo y Bella, al voltearse para observarme, también resbala. Ambos nos sostenemos el uno del otro para recuperar el equilibrio, quedando muy cerca.

_Es tan hermosa._

Nos separamos, avergonzados, y seguimos caminando, sin decir una palabra.

Nos toma unos quince minutos llegar hasta lo más hermoso de ese lugar. Los árboles forman un círculo perfecto, escondiéndolo del resto del bosque, y está lleno de flores de diferentes colores; es un lugar no muy grande, así que se puede oler fácilmente la frescura de éstas.

Me vuelvo para observarla y lo veo, por primera vez, sus ojos, esos pozos marrones: brillantes, llenos de alegría y felicidad. Y yo no me quedo atrás, estoy que no quepo en mi propia emoción.

—Es… ¡Es precioso! —exclama. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No tanto como tú. —No puedo ni siquiera procesar ese comentario.

—Gra-Gracias. —Me dice, con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

—¡Wow! Es la primera vez que veo que te ruborizas en mi presencia —noto, totalmente asombrado y maravillado.

Agacha un poco la cabeza, creando una cortina de cabello que esconde su rostro.

Decido no incomodarla más y saco una manta, también coloco unos _sándwiches_ que traigo en mi mochila. Nos sentamos y nos ponemos a platicar, pero yo estoy que no puedo con mis nervios por lo que tengo pensado hacer. Creo que se da cuenta, ya que me pregunta qué me sucede. No puedo guardarme más esto y se lo suelto:

—Yo… Yo… Me gustas. Me gustas mu-mucho desde hace algún tiempo y no puedo evitar que cada que vea tu rostro quiera hacer algo para que se ilumine, aunque sea con una sonrisa. Traté, enserio, traté de no enamorarme. No me quería llevar una desilusión si no me correspondías, pero me cansé de luchar contra este sentimiento.

—Edward…

—No, déjame acabar. Sé que me vas a decir que lo sientes y aquí va a terminar nuestra amistad, pero seré lo que tú quieras: un confidente, un hermano, tu hombro para llorar, sea lo que sea, estaré contigo. —Tomo sus manos y, después, le acaricio su mejilla, la cual está fría por el clima que empieza a hacer.

Miro sus ojos, los cuales están brillosos por las lágrimas que no derraman.

—Mi madre murió hace 3 años…

—Si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé. —Le digo, porque cuando nombró a su madre se le rompió la voz.

—Quiero hacerlo. Por eso me mude aquí, con Charlie, y cada mañana, cuando me levanto, no dejo de culparme por su muerte.

»Tenía 15 años y había salido con mis amigos. Era tarde cuando ella fue a recogerme. Iba por la carretera, directo al pub en el que me encontraba, cuando un conductor ebrio colisionó contra su auto. Renée derrapó, el coche volcó... Fue horrible. No sobrevivió al accidente.

Su voz se escucha temblorosa y se detiene unos segundos para tomar aire.

—Si no le hubiera hablado esa noche para que fuera por mí a esa fiesta _ella_ estaría viva, haciendo sus locuras como siempre y yo estaría ahí, para recodarle pagar los gastos cada fin de mes, hacer la comida… ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera hubiera regresado a este pueblo. —Se queda callada por un momento. Esto último que dice me duele.

—No fue tu culpa, Bella. Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado. No tiene nada de malo que hubieses querido ir a esa fiesta, eras una adolescente y querías disfrutar de una buena noche…

—¿Bella? —Me pregunta, interrumpiéndome.

—_Amm,_ sí, así fue como te puse cuando llegaste, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y ahorita con los nervios se me salió. Lo siento —contesto, sintiendo mis orejas un poco calientes por la vergüenza.

—No te disculpes, me gusta Bella. Nunca me ha agradado mi nombre —dice con un color rosa, muy tenue, en sus mejillas.

Nos quedamos callados, sin saber que decir. Yo ya lo he dicho todo.

—Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, empieza a hacer frio y no quiero que nos enfermemos —señalo, un poco abatido.

—Edward, tú también me gustas, mucho, pero… Sólo dame un poco de tiempo. Te quiero, eso no lo dudes. ¿Podrías esperarme? —Me pide y ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

—Por supuesto, tómate tu tiempo, solamente… ¿Me dejarías intentar algo? —pregunto un poco nervioso. Ella asiente.

Me acercó lentamente, no queriendo asustarla. Primero, le acaricio sus mejillas, paso mis manos por su cuello y las voy bajando hasta que la abrazo por la cintura. La pego más a mí. Ella pasa sus delgados brazos por mi torso. Bajo un poco mi cara, ya que es más pequeña, y la miro a los ojos, esos que me observan, anhelando lo mismo que yo. Le dejo un pequeño beso en la frente. Trazo su rostro con mi nariz hasta llegar a sus labios. Es sólo un toque, algo muy casto, después, me animo a más y muevo mis labios contra los suyos.

Pensé que pasar tiempo con ella era la gloria, pero me doy cuenta de que besarla es como tocar el cielo con mis manos; en este caso, con mis labios. En este beso, el cual se va tornando más apasionado, nos transmitimos todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

—¡Wow! —murmura con sus labios hinchados y un poco rojos por la _acción_.

—Sí, ¡wow! Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré esperándote. —Le digo, acariciando una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Gracias, Edward, aprecio que hagas esto, espero no defraudarte. Eres lo más valioso que tengo y, aunque no lo demuestre, siempre iluminas mis días. —Esto que dice infla mi corazón y la amo mucho más por eso.

Guardamos todo lo que trajimos y nos vamos de ahí, en cualquier momento lloverá.

Llegamos a su casa. Se despide de mí con un corto beso en los labios y una gran sonrisa, que creo que me deja atontado por un momento. Después, arranco para mi casa. Esta semana será un poco larga, pero la más feliz que yo recuerde.

…..

Y sí, en efecto, no me equivoqué. Todos los días la veo por los pasillos; en las clases me saluda con una pequeña sonrisa. Muero por ir a abrazarla y llenarla de besos, pero no me atrevo.

Una noche, que estoy ya en mi cama, listo para dormir, el sonido de mi teléfono me distrae. Es un mensaje. Lo ignoro y me duermo, ya mañana lo veré.

Me levanto mucho antes de que suene mi despertador. Me siento diferente. Me doy una ducha y, cuando estoy arreglando lo del instituto, recuerdo el mensaje que llegó. Lo abro y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho anoche.

_**He tomado mi decisión, espero no sea demasiado tarde. **_

–_**Bella.**_

No lo pienso dos veces. Agarro mis cosas y salgo casi volando de mi casa.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la suya, afortunadamente la encuentro en el _porche_ de su casa. Me bajo de mi auto y lo primero que hago es correr a abrazarla, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, el cual huele muy bien… Ella me regresa el abrazo.

Me separo lo suficiente para poder besarla, sólo Dios sabe cuánto extrañé esos labios.

—Todavía no es tarde. Esperaría por ti toda la vida de ser necesario. Te amo Bella. —Le digo, con toda la felicidad y el amor que siento.

—También te amo Edward, como nunca he amado a nadie —contesta, con sus ojos rebosantes de amor y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estoy que no quepo de felicidad. Por fin se cumplió aquello que siempre quise.

…..

Me encargo de hacerla feliz todos los días y mi pago siempre es una sonrisa llena de amor.

Al principio le fue difícil integrarse a mi grupo de amigos, entre ellos, mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas, pero no me di por vencido. Tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos juntos. El próximo año nos graduaremos y tendremos que tomar una decisión sobre a cual universidad asistir y si iremos a la misma, pero yo sé que, aunque estemos separados por miles de kilómetros, nuestro amor será el mismo. Porque de eso se trata esto, de dar todo por el otro, pero en condiciones iguales.

Sé que habrá peleas, no todo puede ser color de rosa, pero ahí estaríamos juntos, para tomarnos de las manos cuando un problema se nos presente, después de todo, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida me dio al enviarme una mujer tan buena. Y lo mejor de todo es que soy bendecido con el amor que me brinda y que es completamente correspondido.

.

.

**Fin.**

**N/A: espero les haya gustado :P es mi primera historia, asi que se aceptan criticas de todo tipo :)**

**gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este One-Shot...**


End file.
